Wanderer's Tails
by Neross-qod
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing the various adventures and dalliances of Hadras, a male Khajiit Dragonborn. From the halls of Jorrvaskr to the dungeons of Windhelm and the ratways of Riften. Hadras has seen and certainly done it all. Even with Alduin slain it seems a dragonborn's work is never done. m!Dovahkiin/check below for latest chapter's pairing


Welcome to the first chapter of Wanderers Tails, a collection of the (mostly sexy) adventures of Hadras, a male Khajiit Dragonborn. This is my first foray into the realm of Elder Scrolls fanfiction but certainly not my first fanfic. Still one can't help but be a bit nervous jumping into a new fandom so I do hope someone finds some enjoyment in this tentative fanfiction that is both many new things for me as well as things old and familiar. But honestly we all know you aren't hear to read my rambles so lets just get to it shall we?

Warning: This fanfiction may contain foul language, violence, adult themes, homosexual themes, adult situations, and sexual situations. It is not intended for anyone under the age of seventeen or for anyone who may be offended by the listed material. For the rest of you however, Enjoy!

…..

The raucous laughter and lewd songs of celebration rang out from the feating hall in Jorrvaskr as they all celebrated the slaughter of a band of bandits and the coin they'd received for the job. Normally Vilkas would have joined in on the revelry however he'd noticed some time ago that their Harbinger was not present. In fact, the man had been absent since before they'd left for their little raid. Off on some job of his own he was sure, most likely handed to him by Aela or Farkas. But Vilkas would have expected him back by now.

So the Nord frowned in a corner, pondering the Harbinger's whereabouts for some time, until at last he gave up and went in search.

It was in no way easy to pin-point their newest shield-brother and leader, even when he was present at the hall. The cat could be as silent as a stone, and what's more his black fur made him nearly invisible in the shadows. If the Khajiit had not returned from his quest or had no desire to be found…there would be no locating him. But if he had come back…there would be one sure way to tell.

Vilkas found Yorland Greymane at his forge, as the old man nearly always was and inquired about his elusive shield-brother and Harbinger. Thankfully the smith told him the cat had been by earlier that evening. Just an hour ago in fact, and he'd seen black-furred companion retreat toward the hall before he'd lost sight of the cat in the shadows.

Well, it was some good news at least. The new Harbinger had a habit of sticking around for a few days before leaving on whatever adventure caught his fancy. Which meant all Vilkas had to do now was draw the black Khajiit out some how.

He gave his thanks to Yorland for his assistance and headed back to the hall, pausing in the practice yard where he'd first tested the newest Companion. He peered into the darkness, trying to pierce Nocturnal's veil and find his hidden shield-brother. But it was no use, the cat was either not there, or lost utterly in the darkness.

Finally, with an angry sigh, Vilkas gave up the fruitless tasking of actually attempting to spot the cat and called out for him. Softly at first, and then louder when he had no answer. He had almost resorted to shouting when he heard the softest of sounds at his right shoulder. He spun quickly, and spotted the familiar ghost-blue eyes before he could even make out the rest of the man he'd been searching for.

"No need to shout Vilkas….I heard you the first time." the cat's tone was almost humorous, his voice a whisper compared to the shouts and cries still flowing from the hall at his back.

Vilkas frowned and grabbed the cat by the clasp of his Nightingale black cloak, pulling him forward until the nord could see the unblinking calculation in the Khajiit's eyes. "If you heard me so clearly Hadras then you should have come out sooner. You know I can't stand your soft-footed tactics."

Despite the dark and cat's dark, feral features, the nord could see the slight hint of the satisfied smile that took to Hadras' lips. Vilkas let out a breath of disgust at the cat's enjoyment and pushed him away, taking a brief moment of pride that at the very least he made the normally graceful dragon-born stumble on his light feet. "It's those sneaky tactics of yours that make those outside of the circle want to disrespect you you know." Vilkas informed him.

Hadras' ears twitched and he gave the other Companion a slow shrug, his tail swinging back and forth in the way a contented house-cat's might. "They are free to if they want. We both know what will happen should they actually try to anything."

Yes, Vilkas did in fact know. While the act acted calm, collected, even detached in most occasions, he was a fierce force in a fight. Yet even with his now renowned abilities in battle Hadras sat apart from the other Companions. Most days Vilkas wondered what had possessed the cat to join in the first place. The dragonborn did not have the same passion or lust for blood and battle the way he and the others did. Or at least he did not seem too. They were like rivers, while he seemed to be the stillest of lochs.

They were rough…where he was smooth. They were inflamed where he was patient. But for whatever reason the cat stayed and odder still…he suited the Companions. While Vilkas had originally thought the cat to be the oil to their water…he knew now the cat was just a murkier sort of water. His calm was a deadly one. And it was an enticing.

In the silence that had followed Hadras' response Vilkas found the air around them had grown warm and the moon had shifted to shine light over their practice grounds, at last separating the black cat from the clutches of the shadows around them. And Vilkas felt his agitation cool as the expression on the cat's face became clear.

His nose was turned to the wind, his head tilted high, his ears flicking back and forth as they caught the sounds listing on the air. And his ghost-blue eyes were distant and gleaming with some far off thought. "Summer's finally come." Hadras muttered absently, in his soft voice, so removed from that of other Khajiit Vilkas had met or overheard.

Absently the nord nodded and leaned back against the wall near one of the practice dummies to look up at the clear skies and the dancing lights that cut ribbons of color across the dark. He felt, more than heard, the cat jump onto the wall beside him, sitting upon the wall with one knee pulled up, ready to spring, the other dangling uselessly. "Summer…"Vilkas muttered, grimly. The warmer seasons were a short but busy time in Skyrim. For every occupation it seemed. Because it would be warm enough to travel in earnest again that meant there would be more merchants on the roads…which also meant more bandits eager to take advantage of them. This was both good news and misfortune for the Companions, as it meant they were hired more and paid higher wages…yet it also meant their job held more danger than ever.

Hadras seemed to sense his compatriot's thoughts and hummed low in his throat, which began something of a rumbling purr, "Don't look so glum Vilkas…this time of year might mean busy roads and an influx of bandits…but it also means hot days and warm nights."

The nord rose an eyebrow in cynical question and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at the smiling Khajiit. "What's so good about it being hot? Are you a secret fan of sweat?" he grumbled.

Hadras' teeth were starkly white against the rest of his face when he grinned and his voice was already full of summer heat. "Not at all…but I do enjoy swimming in cool water on warm days and bathing bare in the sun or by the moon to dry."

Vilkas slowly grew to realize the cat's intention and turned his head to level the cat with a cool but intrigued glance. "I hope for your sake you do that sort of thing someplace secluded." he mused, nearly letting amusement leak into his tone.

Hadras' smile was smug and he leaned in closer to the man beside him until Vilkas could feel the man's thigh brushing up against his shoulder and upper arm. "Secluded yes. But not necessarily alone." There was just the hint of a laugh in the Khajiit's words, though Vilkas could not recall ever hearing the cat laughing outright. He admitted that the cat seemed endlessly amused though. As if all the world were a play staged for the cat's amusement.

Vilkas grinned in interest, despite himself, and pushed away from the wall to come and stand between Hadras' legs, placing a sure hand upon the black-furred panther's thigh and kneading through the supple leather to tease the muscle beneath. Even as a shadow fell over the moon the werewolf could see the way the cat's eyes enflamed and sparked with sudden desire, his tail flicking in an almost agitated manner, his ears directed solely at him or else threatening to pull back completely in uncertainty. "What kind of company would you take with you cat?" Vilkas asked, his voice a lowered register of sexual fascination.

The dragonborn almost seemed to hesitate though a dark hand, with sharp claws withdrawn, found itself suddenly buried in the wolf's hair. "Summer is the time of lovers…or so my mother always told me." Hadras uttered, his voice a true whisper of restrained passion.

It seemed in this at least the cat's normally still waters could be disturbed. He made a rather disinterested sound, as if no longer truly listening to the cat, and turned his hands to working away his shield-brother's belt and the ties of his breeches beneath. The black Khajiit shuddered as Vilkas freed his arousal from the confines of his clothing and then let out a sharp, silent, gasp as the wolf wrapped his hand around the base and his mouth around the head. The sounds of the night all but faded away as Vilkas focused only on the pleasure of the man in his grasp and the hushed sounds of pleasure.

Somehow he'd always expected to Khajiit to purr…like house cats do. But Hadras never did. Like a saber cat the most pleased sound he could muster was a deep thrum that ushered from him like stuttered heavy breathing. That sound came from him now in a deep, rumbling, wave that rolled over the wolf between his legs. The hand in his hair tightened it's grip yet not enough to cause the seasoned warrior pain. The cat's other hand gripped the wall, claws digging divots into the stone. It spoke to his control that Hadras could keep from doing the same to Vilkas' scalp. But it was thin cord of control and it forced the Harbinger to surrender his normally cooly collected facade. His eyes were closed or else half-lidded and dazed, his mouth a twist of unrestrained pleasure that seemed both pleased and pained. And the cat's ears were back and quivering. Much like the rest of him as Vilkas worked his mouth and hand along the black Khajiit's shaft.

The wolf knew his partner was close when Hadras' back arched and his hand pulled away from Vilkas' scalp to tear at his own. Grinning the nord pulled his mouth away and gave the cat release with his hands. With a shudder the Harbinger came, splattering his seed onto the stone floor of the practice grounds. It took a minute for Hadras to recapture his breath and tuck himself away once more, but there was no shy muttering nor any embarrassment upon his face. Instead the cat was grinning in satisfaction. Laughter was in his voice, though never issued as he spoke next, sliding down from the wall, the shadows already attempting to reclaim his dark form. "My room tonight then?" he asked, not bothering to clarify his meaning.

Vilkas understood all too well and gave his shield-brother a challenging smile. "Sure," was his simple reply.

Hadras' tail flicked once in excited acknowledgement and his hand absently went to the other, to twist at the simple gold band he wore upon his finger. "I'll be waiting."

The cat was gone before Vilkas could reply, slipping into the shadows and vanishing more quickly than the wolf thought possible. The only proof he had of the cat's truthful eagerness was the soft sound as the doors of Jorrvaskr opened and a shadow briefly slipped into the light.

…

Neross: Alright so just a brief first chapter, but there will be plenty more to come and (depending on how many reviews I receive) they may come quickly. For more stories and information on my current projects please check my profile. And if you have any questions feel free to leave me a message. I may also be open to suggestion as to future pairings so feel free to either name one you'd like to see in a review or else drop me a line and give me a name. I am more than open to criticism and critigue so go ahead and give me the best you've got ( I assure you I can take it ).

Until then, may the shadows embrace you.


End file.
